


Wanna Save You

by bstylesbstyled



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction, liam payne - Fandom, niall horan - Fandom, zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Harry Styles - Freeform, Hurt Harry, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Niall Horan - Freeform, Omega Harry, Sad Harry, Zayn Malik - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 14:31:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13250202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bstylesbstyled/pseuds/bstylesbstyled
Summary: Preview of what may be to comelet me know what you think of it so i can know if you want to see more





	Wanna Save You

I was thirteen years old when it happened. My dad left us when I was eight, and my mom was terminally diagnosed with cancer soon after my ninth birthday. Despite the hardships, we rose above, making the most of each day that came; she was my hero. The three years she fought were some of the most painful of my life; but at the same time, those last three years with my mother made me who I am today. 

My mom left the world to be with my gram, I didn’t know how I felt, I guess I was glad she wasn’t suffering anymore. I was glad she got to see her mom. Soon after she left me behind I presented as an omega. Was never really a surprise to me, mum and I both talked about the probability of me presenting as an O as soon as I was old enough to understand the meaning of having a second gender. She was an omega and dad a beta; wasn’t much of a chance for me to present as an alpha. Not that I really wanted to be. 

I loved the idea of being loved unconditionally, being cuddled, and treated like royalty by an alpha. Or being part of a pack. When I was too young to know the endless cruelties of the world it was what I spent my time dreaming about. Life continued to be easy after mum left, the wound of her being gone took time to heal but everything was mostly fine until I turned fifteen. 

As a child I started kindergarten at four, a year earlier than the rest of the kids at school. Which means as a freshman I was thirteen years old. I was a great student, never got less than an A on any assignment I had. Although, keeping track of homework was always easier for me than keeping track of my bodily functions. Having been presented for only a little while, I still struggled to track my heats and remember to take my suppressants. I was still young, I had so many other things to worry about. I was unshakable and confident; until my heat came in the middle of my elective shop class. The credit was necessary for all students so there were all grades and second genders included. 

The itch on my skin was almost unbearable, I tried to lock myself away in the small, one person bathroom built into the shop class, but the smell traveled through the cracks around the door. The threshold did little to protect me against the heat thirsty alphas trying to get to me from the other side. 

Finally the door was cracked down and I faced my fate, seven fully grown alphas were above me staring down at my sweaty and leaking body as if I was the first meal they’d had in weeks.


End file.
